Otoya Kurenai (A.R. World)
, also known as Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, is a alternative version of Otoya Kurenai from Nega's World. Fictional Character Biography This Otoya shares many characteristics with his other self of the world Kiva, however, Negative Otoya is a cruel and ruthless dictator who plunged his own world into oppression under the power of his Dark Riders (Orga, Ryuga, Dark Kabuto and Alternative). At the end of the story arc, Otoya remains as the last Dark Rider in Nega World. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dark Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form. As Dark Kiva, Otoya has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. Equipment Dark Kivat Belt The is Otoya's means of transforming into Dark Kiva. Similar to his other self of Kamen Rider Kiva, Otoya has Kivat-bat the 2nd bite him (who in this version, does not seems to have self-awareness), and then perch upside down on the of the belt's to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dark Kivat Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Like Kiva, Dark Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called , which he gives to Kivat the 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Kiva's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch. * : The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dark Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. ** : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dark Kiva then does a flying punch with his right arm. ** : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style kick with the force of 180t and green energy blades. ** : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. However, it was understandibly never used. * : This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. * : This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. * : This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer. * : This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. However it was never used. * : This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. However it was also never used. Gallery Dcd217.jpg|Otoya with Kibat Bat 2nd Trivia *Unlike the original Otoya of Kamen Rider Kiva, this Otoya did not die after transforming into Dark Kiva, indicating that he may possibly be a Fangire, or perhaps he died off screen. His status is unknown. Category:Decade Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Nega Riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Leader Category:Mystic Riders Category:Villains